Alice 3 Under the Sea
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: Alice and Hatter From the SyFy movie got married and had a little girl named Wendy who went to Neverland. Wendy married Peter and had a girl named Ariel. Ariel now goes under the sea and has her fairy tall
1. Chapter 1

Alice 3- Under the Sea

SciFi Story

Alice and Hatter brought down the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. They had a daughter, Wendy, who took down Captain Hook in Neverland.

"This seems to be a tradition Hatter, we have to go threw all of the children's books to see which ones Ariel could possible go into." Alice was talking to Peter, Hatter, and Wendy. Ariel was in her room talking with some friends from school.

"I still think you're too young to have a fifteen year old." Hatter shook his head.

"I'm thirty-five now." Wendy reassured.

"Yes but you were twenty when you had her."

"Change in subject, your mother is right Wendy, it hasn't happened yet and most likely will soon." Peter sounded very worried.

"With her name and bright red hair, I think she's going to be apart of the Little Mermaid story." Alice announced.

"And summer vacation is almost here." Wendy cried.

"We'll just have to watch her when she goes in the pool or something." Hatter smiled.

Five children's characters in one house-Alice, Hatter, Wendy, Peter, and Ariel.

"Mom, I'm going over to Jennifer's, okay?" Ariel came running out of her room.

"Sure honey, be back for dinner." Wendy turned to look at Ariel. Ariel went running back to her room. She and her friends came back out and went right out the door. Everyone went back to talking about what could happen to her.

Ariel shut the front door and hopped into her friend's car. They drove across the subdivision to Jennifer's house.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Jennifer asked getting out of her car.

"Only if I can borrow a swim suit, my mom hasn't bought me a new one yet." Ariel climbed out of the car.

"Sure." They went up to Jennifer's room. Jennifer went over to her dresser and started digging threw her drawers. She pulled out two bikini tops and bottoms, one set was blue, the other green and purple.

"Sorry, I lost the other half for these two, so you'll just have to mix match." She handed me the green and purple ones.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ariel left the room and went across the hall to the bathroom. She slipped into the green bikini bottoms and pulled on the purple bikini top. Ariel went back across the hall. Jennifer had just finished putting on her swim suit.

"Let's go." They walked down stairs and towards the back door. "Mom, we're going swimming." Jennifer called.

"Okay, don't forget towels." A soft voice called back.

"Oh, I forgot, you go ahead in, I'll be right out." Jennifer took off back upstairs. Ariel stepped outside and shut the back door. She pulled the heating pad off of the pool and stood at the edge. Jump, splash, cool water covered her face. She placed her feet on the floor of the pool and stood up, bringing her head above water. Something shiny at the base of the pool caught her eye. She dove under the water over to the shiny, silver circle. It was a small coin, about the size of a penny. Ariel placed her hand on it and tried to pick it up. The water started changing colors, tie die. The water started spinning, a whirl pool. Ariel was dragged to the bottom middle of the pool. She couldn't move, she lost all air, and everything was gone, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Ariel, I'm back." Jennifer walked onto the pool deck and gazed at the empty pool. The pool that looked normal, no whirl pool, no colors, no Ariel. "Ariel, come out now, we're not playing hide and seek. Ariel I'm serious." Jennifer stood there in silence for several minutes. After no sound from anything but the splash of water from the water filter, she took off running. She grabbed her shirt and threw it over her swim suit as she began to drive back to Ariel's house. She parked in Ariel's drive way and jumped out of her car. Bang. She hit her fist on the front door. The door opened slowly.

"Um, Jennifer, weren't you with Ariel?" Peter asked as Alice came up behind him.

"That's the problem, she disappeared, I went to get towels for us and when I came back outside she was gone." Jennifer said nervously.

"You guys were swimming?" Alice frowned.

"Yes."

"Thanks Jennifer, we'll take it from here." Peter smiled at Jennifer. She turned and got back in her car.

"Wendy!" Peter shouted at the same time Alice shouted "Hatter!"

Wendy and her dad walked towards the front door as Alice and her son-in-law walked towards them, shutting the door as they left it.

"What is it?" Wendy asked as they all sat on the couch.

"We're too late, god only knows what will happen to Ariel now." Peter rubbed his eyes.

"No, no, no, I was almost killed in Neverland." Wendy jumped to her feet.

"As was I in Wonderland." Alice said more calmly.

Ariel's eyes slowly opened. She was in a beautiful room. She was laying in a huge bed, but no ordinary bed, she was lying in a giant clam. Ariel tried to stand up, but tripped. She glanced down at her feet……..FINS!

"What the……." She cried.

"You're up." a girl smiled at me, she had fins too.

'Where am I?' Ariel asked herself.

"Daddy, she's awake, daddy." The girl swam out of the room.

'Wait, I'm underwater!' Ariel got back up into her bed. A man with long white hair and a beard came into the room. He was holding a trident and had a crown on.

'King Trident.' Ariel realized. 'This is like The Little Mermaid, but different.'

"Welcome to Atlantica, I am King Trident." The man bowed in front of me.

"Oh, it is an honor sir." Ariel bowed back.

"May I ask you're name?" he took her hand and they started to leave the room. Ariel had trouble at first but got use to swimming.

"My name is Ariel." She followed him.

"Ariel, what a beautiful name, the name of my daughter who now lives on land." He chucked.

"Actually, that's where I'm from. I don't know what happened, but I was swimming with my friend, next thing I knew I was down here. But I would like to know more about you're daughter before I worry about that. Did she have any kids?"

"Two, Melody and John."

"Cool, sir, how could I get back to the land, I must get back to my family. Can you help me, make me human again?"

There was a loud crashing sound, a bright light began to shine from above. King Trident and Ariel swam up to the surface. There was a burning ship.

"Help!" there was a man stuck on the ship.

"Daddy, you have to help John." A red headed woman swam over to us.

"Ariel as much as I would love to help save my only grandson, I'm too old for that kind of stuff." Ariel's face looked very worried as her daddy said that.

"Wait, I'm confused, there are two Ariel's but one is human, can you call me Miss Pan, that's my last name?" Ariel P. asked as she took off towards the ship.

"Her name is Ariel too?" King Trident's daughter asked.

"This will be confusing when you too are together." King Trident rubbed his head.

The ship was completely underwater now, the man was stuck on something. Ariel P. (The mermaid) dove underwater towards the ship. The man's foot was caught around a rope. Ariel P. unwrapped the rope from around the man's foot and pulled him to the surface of the water. Slowly, Ariel swam towards the shore. She placed the man on the beach where everyone from the ship stood. Ariel T. (human) stood next to Eric, next to him was a girl who looked exactly like him. 'That must be their daughter.' Ariel P. decided. 'This is their other kid, John.'

Ariel P. laid him onto the sand and started breathing deeply. Very close to the shore, still in the water, sat King Trident.

"John, are you okay?" The four family members came running over to us. John's eyes opened, and he started coughing. Ariel and John's eyes met….


	3. Chapter 3

Their eyes met. John slowly sat up staring at Ariel P.

"Okay, come on, let's see what I can do for you." King Trident took Ariel's hand and took her back into the water. They went all the way down to Atlantica, going into a big open room. There was one large seat in the room and a bunch of chairs rowed out in front of it. King Trident sat in the big chair, I just stood in front of him.

"Now, I'm to old to do any serious magic, I haven't used the magic you need since I made my daughter human. But there is one way, only one, I normally wouldn't recommend it, but it's your choice. There is a woman far outside of Atlantica, she is known as the sea witch, but if you make the right deal with her she'll help."

"How do I get there?" Ariel asked.

"I'm not sure, there are many people around that have been there though. Hold on, let me arrange some things, I'll have someone take you back to your room, I'll get you back on land."

"Thank you sir." Ariel bowed.

"Aquata!" King Trident called.

"Yes daddy?" a mermaid swam in. she a light purple-blue tail and sea shells for a top, and she had light brown hair-turning grey- pulled up into a ponytail.

"Please show Ariel to her room."

"Of course." She took Ariel's hand. "Please come with me." Ariel followed Aquata into a room next door to the previous. "You can stay here, I'm just across the hall if you need anything." She smiled.

"Thank you very much." Ariel sat down on the clam as Aquata left the room. Ariel laid down and fell asleep on the clam.

"Ma'am," Aquata was in front of Ariel.

"Yes, sorry." Ariel sat up.

"King Trident would like to see you."

"Thank you." Ariel went back next door to King Trident.

"Ariel I have found someone to take you to the sea witch." A merman swam into the room as he said that. "This is Jordan, he was wondering around the other day and found the sea witch's layer, and he has agreed to take you there."

"It's nice to meet you." Ariel smiled.

"Same, I'm glad to help." He shook my hand. He had a crimson tail and short brown hair, his blue eyes hidden behind his mop head hair.

"It's getting late, you two better get some rest, and you'll start off tomorrow." King Trident stood up. "Good night." He left the room.

"Meet me outside this room tomorrow at noon, okay?" Jordan asked, starting towards the door.

"Sure." Ariel smiled, they went their separate ways. Ariel got into her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on Ariel's door that woke her up.

"Ariel, time to wake up." a voice called through the door. Ariel stood up from her bed and opened the door.

"Thank you." Ariel smiled at the woman who stood there. Ariel glanced at the wall clock that hung next to the door. 11:55 am. 'Dang, I slept in.' Ariel thought, heading down the hall to meet Jordan.

"Hey, you want to eat before we go or are you good?"

"I'm good, thanks." Ariel smiled.

"Ok shall we. Follow me." They started down the hall and were soon on the streets of Atlantica.

"May I ask why you went to the sea witch the first time?"

"Oh, my friend had gone missing, when no one could help me look for him I turned to the sea witch. Worse mistake I ever made, but I did find my friend. He went to the sea witch as well, but I don't remember what for."

"Oh I see."

"Yah, she told me that she had seen my friend, Dustin, and that he was headed north. She said if I could find him, she would get the two of us home safely. So you sign a contract. Obviously I didn't really read it all the way, but it said that I would have to owe the sea witch something if I didn't find Dustin. When I couldn't find him with in the time limit, I was brought back to her layer. I didn't have any thing to give her that she wanted, so she decided I could work off the debt. When I finally did work it off a couple years ago, she….. I don't even know what she did, but I wasn't able to leave."

"And then that's when Ariel and Eric saved every one." Ariel finished for him.

"Yah, that's why when we get there you need to word what you want carefully."

"Careful, got it, how long will it take to get there?"

"About an hour."

"Okay, not to long, why did you agree to help me."

"No one else would, King trident held a meeting. No one would take on the challenge. I feel bad if I have the ability to help someone but I don't."

"Well I really appreciate this, thank you."

"No problem, never thought I'd be going back."

They walked……swam for an hour and they began to approach the sea witch's layer.

"Okay we're here," he stopped in front of the entrance to the huge building. "Shall we go in?"

"I don't know, now that I'm here….." Ariel trailed off.

"Come on, it's not as bad as it looks." He took Ariel's hand and pulled her through the door. It was very empty inside, quiet, a little too quiet.

"Jordan, how nice to see you again. How are you?" a voice boomed. Out of the darkness of the large empty room, a half woman half octopus thing. Gross, but it's not like I didn't know who it was. Ursula.

"How may I help you, oh you brought a friend this time." She circled around Jordan and Ariel who were still holding hands. "Any way, how may I help you?"

"It's not me this time, this time it's Ariel." Jordan nodded towards me.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to helping you again, seeing how things turned out last time. I thought maybe I could make it up to you."

"Help her and it might work."

"Fine then, I don't believe I caught your name earlier dear. What is your name?" she turned to Ariel.

"Ariel…." She whispered.

"Ah, a name I haven't heard in a while. What do you need?"

"Jordan what do I say?" Ariel whispered in Jordan's ear.

"Just tell her everything that has happened, then I'll help set up the contract." He smiled.

"Okay, so….." Ariel told the story of how she was in Jennifer's pool when she suddenly woke up in Atlantica.

"Very interesting." She didn't sound very concerned.

"She needs to get back to……" Jordan started, then turned to Ariel. "Where are you from?"

"London." Ariel hesitated a little.

"Uh-huh, I see." Ursula nodded. "I'll be right back, let me see what I can do." She disappeared into the darkness. It was silent for a few minutes, until Ursula's voice boomed from the darkness.

"I have an idea, you……"

"Ursula, she isn't signing anything until I look at the contract you make up, so don't bother explaining it until I look it over." Jordan stopped her.

"Fine then," she came out with a golden piece of paper and handed it to Jordan. It was quiet again while Ariel and Ursula waited for Jordan to read the contract.

Jordan looked up from the contract. "Alright, let's do it."

_**Sorry I took so long, but hope you enjoyed. I'll try not to take to long for the next chapter. **_____


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, let's do it." Jordan placed the golden piece of paper in front of Ursula.

"Really?" Ursula jumped a little.

"Um, I believe I did say okay." Jordan crossed his arms.

"I know I know, I just didn't think you would. Knowing when you came to me not every thing turned out all that great."

"That's because you lied to me, she's not looking for any one. And I believe she came do it."

"What am I suppose to do?" Ariel jumped in.

"I'm going to put you up on land with Queen Ariel and King Eric for three days, in that time frame you must find love." Ursula smiled.

"That sounds very similar to what the other Ariel had to do. Wait find love, I'm only fifteen." Ariel was about to start yelling.

"It's that or nothing." Ursula stuck her nose into the air and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, you can do this." Jordan reassured her.

"And you are right, this is similar to Ariel. When you go up there, you should tell her I said hi." Ursula smiled. "So are you ready?"

"I don't know about this." Ariel slowly reached for the paper.

"Every thing will be fine, don't worry. Go ahead and sign it." Jordan smiled.

"Okay then." Ariel hesitated taking the pen that Ursula handed her. Ariel slowly signed her name at the bottom of the contract. Ursula snapped it away as soon as she finished her name.

"Be ready to hold your breath."

"Now, I need something to hold onto to trust you won't just run back to London once you're on land." Ursula placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just don't want you to run off."

"But I don't have anything to give you, you should have told me that."

"Well then I guess it's not a deal." Ursula turned her back to them.

"Fine I guess it is." Ariel turned to leave.

"Wait, what about me, what if I stay here until the three days are up?" Jordan stopped her from leaving.

"No, you don't have to do that." Ariel started pulling him towards the door.

"It's nothing, it's only for the three days, then I'm let go." He turned to Ursula, "Just let me help her to the surface, then I'll come back."

"Okay Jordan, I believe you'll come back, since you know what I can do." Ursula smiled. "Let's get started." The way she said that sent chills down Ariel's spine. The room got very dark. Ursula started saying something weird, it sounded like she was making it all up. A bubble thing formed around Ariel. It was very quick, and she felt no pain. Just before the bubble popped, she took in a deep breath. The bubble popped, Jordan immediately grabbed Ariel's arm and started swimming towards the surface. Almost there, Ariel is running out of time to hold her breath. They reached the surface, Ariel took in another deep breath.

"I can't believe you did that." She gasped.

"Did what?" Jordan looked confused.

"You're stuck with her now."

"Don't worry about it, I've got everything covered, even if you can't find love."

"Thank you so much."

"Come on, let's get you to the land, find some cloths." He took Ariel's hand, pulling her to the beach. He came beside a castle and started yelling, looking at a window, "Hey." He called. A woman with read hair came to the window, Queen Ariel.

"Jordan, long time no see." She smiled.

"Can you bring some cloths down here for me please?" Jordan called again.

"For you?"

"No for her." He pointed at Ariel P.

"Miss Pan, it is nice to see you again. I'll be right down." She walked away from the window. After a couple minutes, Queen Ariel was on the beach helping Ariel P. into her cloths. Queen Ariel helped Ariel P. into a simple light purple dress. It came down to about her knees, beautiful with out being to fancy.

"Jordan, you're taking too long, get back here." A voice boomed from the distance. Everyone's head jerked towards the distant voice in the water. Ursula had followed them to the surface.

"Wait, why is she here, did you make another deal with the sea witch Jordan?"

"Not me this time, I'm just the helper. I'll see you in three days Ariel, good luck." Jordan took off towards Ursula.

"Come on inside, you can stay with us." Queen Ariel brought her inside. She took Ariel into what looked to be a guest room, and had tea brought to the room.

"Tea?" Queen Ariel asked pouring herself a cup.

"No thank you." Ariel P. shook her head.

"Now why did you turn to the sea witch?"

"I need to get back home." Ariel whispered.

"Home?"

"I don't live in Atlantica, I'm not even sure how I got there. I live in London."

"Oh, well what do you need to get done for the sea witch to send you home?"

"Find love in the next three days."

"Sounds like what happened to me."

There was a knock at the door, "Mom," the door slid open. A young man walked into the room. John.

"Yes John?" She stood up.

"I've seen you, you're the one that saved me." John walked around his mother and in front of Ariel P.

"It was nothing." Ariel P. got quiet again.

"I owe you my life." John bowed in front of Ariel, she was a little shocked at it.

"John sweetie, what do you need?" Queen Ariel walked a little closer.

"Oh, dad wants to talk to you about your anniversary tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, well Miss Pan I'll see you later. John, why don't you show our guest around town, introduce her to some new people around the castle." Queen Ariel smiled, leaving the room.

"Please come with me." He took Ariel's hand very gently, taking her into the hallway.

"Now, would you rather meet some people around the castle first or tour the town?"

"Which do you think we should do first?" Ariel smiled.

"Let's tour the town, you'll meet people at dinner tonight."

_**I'm sorry most of my chapters are so short, I just fell these are good parts to cut off at. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

John took me outside the castle, Ariel took my hand and lead her down the steps of the castle. The town was beautiful, so many people, the streets didn't have any garbage on it. No cars to pollute the air, every one dressed nicely.

"Here, I want you to meet my best friend." They stopped in front of cottage. John walked up to the door, with Ariel slowly following him. John hit his hand on the door a couple times. The door slowly slid open, a young woman was standing at the door.

"John." She threw her arms around him, her small voice grew louder as his name came out of her mouth.

"Hey, Kaylena, nice to see you again." He patted her on the back.

"What are you doing here, I thought your parents anniversary was tomorrow?"

"It is, I'm….."

"Then what are you doing here, you should be getting ready." She started pushing him out of the door way.

"Its fine, they know I'm out." He took her hands. "I wanted you to meet my new friend, this is Ariel. Ariel this is Kaylena."

"It's nice to meet you," the blond headed girl took my hand and shook it.

"You too." Ariel smiled.

"I haven't seen you before, where you from?"

"Lo…." Ariel started.

"She's a mermaid." John cut her off.

"Well, I'm originally from London, I'm not sure how I got here."

"Well welcome to our town."

"Thank you." Ariel smiled softly.

"John!" A voice called. They all turned to see John's sister, Melody, running towards us. "Hi, Kaylena, and Ariel right?" she smiled at them.

"Yes."

"Good, John, mom and dad want to see you." She looked up at John, who was a good foot taller than her.

"Oh, okay, it was nice to see you again Kaylena. Come on Ariel, I'll see you later." He took Ariel's hand and called over his shoulder as he pulled Ariel away.

"Bye Kaylena." Ariel waved as she was dragged away. After about three minutes of walking, the three of them came to the castle, walking up the front steps. King Eric and Queen Ariel came out of the front doors of the castle, quickly making their way down the steps.

"John, have you asked her yet, because I need to know if we are going to start on things soon." Queen Ariel blurted out. John let out a laugh, knowing what they were talking about, that Ariel did not. She started at his eyes as he talked to his mother.

"Not yet, this is the first time I've seen her in a week, I need to wait a little longer." He chuckled.

"Ask who what?" Ariel asked breaking her gaze from his eyes, his soft, gentle eyes. It felt like magic to Ariel, maybe she could find love.

"I'm going to ask Kaylena to marry me." John smiled, looking down at her.

"Aw, that's sweet." Ariel lied, screaming on the inside, she felt her heart break. She was sure that he would be the one, not only to fall in love with, but to help her back to London. 'I guess I was wrong.' She thought to herself.

Jordan~

"Jordan dear, please come and eat. I know you really don't want to be here but you're the one who signed up, so make the best of it." Ursula's voice echoed in every room of her layer. Jordan sat in the back room, waiting for something to happen

"Fine, don't come eat." She said after a long silence. "I'll just go up and check on Ariel." Jordan jumped when he heard that.

He swam out of the back room quickly, getting in Ursula's path. "No, your contract said you wouldn't interact." He protested.

"That it does, but I never said that I was the one that was going to talk to her." She swam right around him, like he wasn't there. She was now out the door, he started following her.

"You know, you probably are wasting your time, its only ending the first day, she hasn't found love yet."

"Never hurts to be safe. Hey wait, you aren't allowed to leave." She gripped his upper arm tightly and dragged him back to the layer. "Carlos." She called, throwing Jordan into a chair. It was a mini Ursula, it looked just like her.

"What mom?" the younger Ursula asked.

"Mom?" Jordan got up out of the chair. "When did you become a mom?"

"Not important right now. Carlos, I need you to make sure that he doesn't get out while I lock up the doors."

"Okay mom." Carlos smiled evilly.

'Great, I'm never getting out of here with this kid in here.' Jordan thought to himself.

"Don't even bother, I'm just going to go back to the room." Jordan turned, swimming back into the back room.

"You should eat while I'm gone." Ursula said, standing in the door way.

"No," Jordan had a flat tone when he said that. Jordan fell fast asleep on the chair he had sat on in the back room.

Ariel~

Ariel sat in her guest room, thinking about the day. 'How am I suppose to find love now, he was the only guy I know. And I kind of do like him.' She sighed

Dinner was over and it was almost time for bed. Ariel pulled a chair to the window that sat open, letting in the nice summer air. She sat there for a while, just staring at the moon and it's reflection in the water, along with the stars. There was a small knock on the door. Ariel turned to see who would come into the room. The door slowly slid open and Queen Ariel stepped inside the guest room.

"How was your first day, Ariel?" She smiled, coming closer to Ariel.

"It was great, I love the town." Ariel put on a fake smile, still thinking about John.

"That's good, I hope you get a good night's rest, I'll see you in the morning." Queen Ariel turned and left the room. Once again it was silent, nothing but the sound of the water of the ocean.

'Why did John have to want to marry Kaylena? There's nothing wrong with her, I really like her, but……. I really like John, and now I have to find someone else.' Ariel thought, letting the sound of the waves sooth her. She slowly started getting more and more tired. She stood from the chair and threw on a nightgown to sleep in. once ready for bed, she jumped under the covers like it had been ages since she slept comfortably. She was out like a light, in her own land. She had a small dream, but a dream.

She was back in London, with her family. They all sat in the living room, every one was talking but, she couldn't hear the conversations. There was Alice and Hatter (her grandparents), Wendy and Peter (her parents), and someone else was sitting with her.

Ariel's eyes fluttered open, seeing the sun shine in from her window.

_**Hello I would like to announce that Kaylena in the story is KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome here on **_

_**She is in my story because she is the first and so far only person who has left me reviews on my story**_

_**Thanks KJ**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight pored into her guest room. She glanced at the tiny alarm clock that sat on her dresser. 9:00am. There was a knock on the door and the door slid open. A small skinny woman stepped into the room.

"Hello," she said in a small voice. "Do you have any laundry that needs to be cleaned?"

"No, thank you." Ariel sat up in bed, recalling yesterday's events. She let out a sigh when her thoughts came to John- marrying Kaylena.

"Is there something wrong?" The small maid pulled her black hair out of her face, revealing her soft hazel eyes.

"It's nothing," Ariel flopped back down onto the bed.

"Okay," the maid smiled and left the room. 'She looked kind of familiar.' Ariel thought as she got dressed. All she had in her closet, that Queen Ariel supplied, were dresses. They weren't big dresses, they were just simple dresses. Ariel hated to wear dresses, but she didn't really have a choice. She would rather wear a dress like this than what Queen Ariel is always wearing. As the thoughts of yesterday replayed in her mind, she remembered it was Queen Ariel and King Eric's anniversary. There was a knock on her door as she finished dressing. John stepped into the room.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." Ariel smiled back, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Would you like to eat breakfast?"

"Sure." Ariel started for the door. John took her hand and they started for the dining room. Breakfast was very quiet, everyone was still to sleepy to say anything. As soon as breakfast was over, Ariel found her way back to her room. She looked threw all of the drawers, to see if there was anything she could do. She found some paper and pencils. She smiled, knowing now, that she could sketch the town. She loved to sketch and draw. She opened her window, letting the soft summer breeze to blow into her room. She sat there for about an hour. When she was done, the only difference between the picture and the actual view of her window, was that the view had color. 'Beautiful.' She thought to herself, heading to the front of the castle. She sat on the front steps of the castle, sketching out the beautiful town. The front steps of the castle were the best view you could get of the town.

"Ariel." A voice called from behind her. John came up and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" Ariel handed him the paper, showing him the drawing she was working on. "Wow, this is amazing, you're really good." He gave Ariel back the papers. "Hey, I'm going back to Kaylena's do you want to come?" he smiled.

"Sure." Ariel smiled as they both stood up. Before they knew it, John was knocking on Kaylena's door. The door slid open, and there she was, Kaylena.

Jordan ~

"I'm back." Ursula's voice boomed inside the layer. "Sorry I took so long, when I got there, little Ariel was already asleep."

Jordan 's eyes snapped open, he let out a long groan. "Yah, so was I until you got back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." Ursula came into Jordan 's room and patted him on the head. Jordan swatted her hand away and pulled a pillow over his head.

"You were right, it was a waste of time going up there. Although while I was there, I heard that the prince is going to ask a girl named Kaylena to marry him."

"Why should I care?" Jordan mumbled under the pillow.

"Because, that's who Ariel _was_ falling in love with, but not any more."

Jordan lifted the pillow off of his head and gave Ursula a look. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was already happening when I got there. The _maid _was going to do something, but didn't."

"Sure, sure, that's what happened."

"Hey, I don't need any of your mouth." Ursula ripped the pillow away as Jordan went to put it back on his head.

Jordan let out another long groan. "Longest three days ever." He went back to sleep.

Ariel~

"John, Ariel, it's nice to see you again, but shouldn't you celebrating your parents anniversary?"

"We're having a party tonight."

"Okay, come on in then." She stepped out of the way. Ariel and John stepped inside the house. It was rather small, but as clean as it could be. Ariel sat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kaylena smiled brightly at them.

"No thank you we just ate." John smiled. "I have something for you." He took Kaylena's hand.

Ariel started sketching out where Kaylena was standing, and the basics around her. John got down on one knee, Ariel sketched that out too. The picture looked exactly like the room.

"Kaylena, will you marry me?" John pulled out a ring, a few tears spilled from Kaylena's eyes. The ring was added to Ariel's picture.

"Oh my, that's a big ring." Ariel said softly. Kaylena was speechless, all she could do was nod. John smiled, standing up, obviously happy that Kaylena just said yes. He gave her a little peck on the check as she threw her arms around him.

"Ariel, do you want to be my bride's maid?" Kaylena broke away, turning to Ariel.

"I would love to, but I only can if you guys manage to get the wedding done by tomorrow." Ariel stood up.

"Why?"

"I have to go back home, I'm lucky I was allowed to stay this long."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." John smiled.

"Thanks John." Kaylena smiled at him, as he gave her another peck on the cheek.

"Here, I made this." Ariel handed them the picture she had just drawn.

"Wow, this is amazing." Kaylena's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle." John smiled, opening the front door. They all walked back to the castle. Once inside the castle, Queen Ariel walked up to us, King Eric followed shortly behind her.

"Happy anniversary." Kaylena smiled.

"Thank you, what are you guys up to?" Queen Ariel looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Coming to talk to you." John nodded.

"Well let's discus what ever it is over lunch." King Eric gestured towards the dining room. We all sat around the table, chicken was placed in front of all of us.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Queen Ariel took a bite of her chicken.

"Tomorrow, Ariel will be leaving soon……" John started.

"Tomorrow at sunset." Ariel cut him off.

"Yes, and Kaylena want Ariel to be her bride's made, so we would like the wedding to be tomorrow." Eric smiled.

"Wait, the wedding, you asked her." Queen Ariel jumped a little.

"Yes, he asked me." Kaylena giggled a little.

"Where do you guys want it to be?" King Eric put down his fork.

"I don't know, where do you want it?" John looked at Kaylena.

"How about on the beach?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Sounds great, I think we can arrange it for tomorrow." Queen Ariel smiled.

"What colors are you going to do?" King Eric took another bite of his food. "We need to get you two dresses." He looked at Ariel and Kaylena.

"Yes, you two are coming with me after this to get dresses." Queen Ariel's smiled grew bigger.

"I don't want any thing big, though, just us." Kaylena announced as Melody walked into the room, a waiter following her with her food.

"You don't want what big?" She asked plopping in her chair. "Did John ask you?"

"Yes, now that every one knows, we only want a small wedding. The six of us on the beach." John put his fork down after taking her last bite.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Everyone said at once.

"That's soon, why?" Melody dug into her food.

"I want Ariel to be in the wedding, and she's leaving tomorrow afternoon." Kaylena finished her food.

"Aw, you're leaving." Melody glanced up at me, then returning to her food. Ariel nodded slightly.

Next thing Ariel knew, she was in town with Queen Ariel and Kaylena looking for dresses. Kaylena found a nice white dress that wasn't too big.

"I want to find a dress similar to mine for Ariel, but not exactly the same." Kaylena smiled, looking at herself in the dress.

"What about this one?" Queen Ariel pulled out a soft blue dress, you could barely tell it was blue. The lace was a little different too.

"I like that one, Ariel will you try this one on?" Kaylena took the dress from Queen Ariel and handed it to Ariel.

"Sure." Ariel took the dress and stepped into the dressing room. She slipped on the dress. It was strapless, came down to about her knees and was beautiful on her. She slowly stepped out of the dressing room.

"That's the one, it's perfect." Kaylena stood next to me still in her dress.

They bought the dresses and went back to the castle where dinner was waiting for them. Ariel was very quiet during dinner and didn't pay attention to the conversation. She was just tired and wanted to go to bed, which she did as soon as she was with dinner. She went to bed knowing that she wouldn't be able to find love tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel's eyes flashed open. Wedding day. She jumped out of bed and changed into a yellow sundress, wondering what time the wedding would be. Still wishing it could be her, she's happy that it's Kaylena instead of her. Ariel opened the door to the hall way. John was standing there, with his hand in a fist like he was about to knock on the door.

"Hey." Ariel smiled, trying to forget this would be her last day on land.

"Good morning, the wedding's at five o'clock tonight. Right now we need a little help setting up on the beach, would you care to help?"

"Sure." Ariel shut the door behind her as she stepped into the hall.

"Great, everyone else is already down there."

"What do you need help with?" Ariel asked as the stepped onto the beach.

"Just arranging where every thing needs to be." He paused. "For example, we plan to have the kiss just before the sun sets."

"Well where do you guys plan on standing?"

"Right here, facing the water."

"The sun sets that way, right?" I pointed to the water.

"Yep."

"Then, how about you come closer to the water and turn around so you're standing here. So that way when you kiss, I'm assuming someone is taking a picture, there will be a beautiful sunset behind you. Then I'll be up here and so will your best man."

"Ariel, what color flower petals do you think we should use?" Kaylena came over to me.

"With these kind of questions it seems more like my wedding. I think a dark color, so it stands from the sand and our dresses, like a red or dark blue." Ariel giggled.

"That sounds great." Kaylena smiled.

That's what they did all day. Kaylena, John, and Ariel picked out decorations and made everything look perfect. Half way into the day, Kaylena took Ariel into the castle to get their hair done. Ariel sat in a chair with a woman behind her.

"You know, I don't think I should do anything to her hair, it's just too beautiful as it is." The woman said behind Ariel, stroking her fingers down Ariel's hair. "Kaylena, I want to leave her hair down, I'll make your hair look nice with Ariel's." the woman turned to Kaylena who was sitting in the corner.

"Okay, Ariel I want you to go change into your dress then, the wedding starts in an hour. Oh and eat something before you change." Kaylena walked over to Ariel.

"Okay," Ariel stood up, heading back to her room, but then decided to go into the kitchen. She took an apple from small bowl and headed back to her room. she sat on her bed, snacking on the bed.

"Only about two hours." Ariel whispered to herself, taking the last bite of her apple. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Holy crap, it's been 45 minutes." She jumped off the bed, throwing on her dress. She looked out her window, every one was on the beach, except Kaylena. Ariel ran down and met Kaylena at the back door that led to the beach. The door was open, and every one was ready to start.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kaylena asked as Ariel walked into the room.

"Yah, let's do this." Ariel nodded as Kaylena gave her a bundle of roses.

"Okay it's time, when the music starts just start walking down towards John."

"How fast do you want me to go?"

"About this." Kaylena walked in a circle.

"Okay, okay, you look beautiful by the way." The music started as Ariel finished her sentence. She stepped onto the beach, Ariel walked down towards John with a big smile on her face. She got next to John and stepped to the side, where Kaylena took her place.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," the priest began the wedding. "John, will you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest turned to John.

"I do." John smiled, taking Kaylena's hand.

"And do you, Kaylena, take this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Kaylena said softly, her eyes tearing up. the sun was beginning to set right on time.

"You may now kiss the bride."

John leaned in for a kiss, just as their lips met, Ariel could feel it. John wasn't the one for her, she would just have to keep looking, as much as she could being with Ursula for god knows how long now. Every one started clapping, the few people that were there.

"Alright let's all have some dinner." Queen Ariel stood up from her chair. Everyone started inside, Ariel was the last one to start in, Queen Ariel stood in front of her.

"Oh Ariel darling, it's been a while, and Ar….iel…." a voice boomed. "Your time is up." Queen Ariel and Ariel both spun around. Ursula was in the water, fairly close to the land.

"Ursula," Queen Ariel got very mad and shut the back door. "What are you doing here?" she walked towards the water.

"Just collecting my belongings, Queen Ariel." Ursula smiled. Queen Ariel turned to Ariel, who gave Queen Ariel a fake smiled.

"I completely forgot that you were only here for a few days." Queen Ariel whispered. "What were you suppose to do again?"

"Find love." Ariel walked a little closer to Queen Ariel.

"That failed then, um, I really don't want to see her take you."

"Jordan said he had a back up plan, but he never told me what it was."

"Maybe that's why you couldn't find love."

"What do you mean?"

"Ariel, it's time for you to return Ariel to me." Ursula called, getting suspicious of why they were so quiet.

"One second." Queen Ariel called to Ursula, then turned back to Ariel, getting quiet. "Jordan is sure doing a lot for you, I think he likes you, take that into consideration when he brings up his back up plan." Queen Ariel winked.

"Ariel come on, Ursula won't wait for ever." A gasping breath called. They both looked up to see Jordan next to Ursula.

"Jordan." Ariel muttered under her breath. "Thanks for the help Queen Ariel." Ariel smiled and ran towards the water. Once the water was up to her waist, her feet were no longer feet, she couldn't walk. She dove into the water, with fins following behind her.

"Ursula you were really fast on the way up here, you've got to slow down. I couldn't keep up and Ariel most likely won't be able to because she's still new at swimming like this." Jordan said as Ariel approached them.

"Ariel, welcome back to the water." Ursula said evilly.

"Ariel, nice to see you again." Jordan gave her a hug.

"Okay, okay, everyone has said there hellos, let's go back down." Ursula took Ariel's hand, pulling her under the surface. Jordan held onto her other hand, following behind. They reached Ursula's layer. Ursula immediately made it so Ariel couldn't leave by chaining one of her hands to a wall.

"Wow, that's what you do to make sure people don't leave?" Ariel complained, wiggling her wrist a little. "Did you do this to Jordan?"

"No, I knew he wouldn't leave."

"Ursula I want to make a deal with you." Jordan still stood with us.

"Let me guess, you want to get Ariel out of here?"

"Yes."

_**Yah, I got another chapter out hope you enjoy **___


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me guess, you want to get Ariel out of here."

"Yes."

"Well," Ursula rubbed her head. "I really don't see anything that you could do, except what I just had her do. You have a day to find love and I'll give her back to you. Just to show how I feel about last time, after I give her back to you, you and your love get one wish. I'll give you one wish and Ariel back, if you find love. Mermaid love."

'Wait, Queen Ariel said he was doing a lot for me.' Ariel thought to herself. 'I think Jordan loves me.' In that instant Ariel realized her true feelings for Jordan.

"Perfect." Jordan whispered as Ursula left the room, he then winked. "I'll be back tomorrow. Ursula, you can unlock Ariel from the wall, she won't go anywhere." Jordan crossed his arms.

"Sure Jordan, I'll do it in a minute." Ursula called.

"I'm not leaving until you do." Jordan leaned against the wall.

"Not my problem, you're only going to waste your own time." Ursula came out anyways and unlocked Ariel's wrist from the wall. With that Jordan left the layer. Ariel knew that Jordan had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure about them yet. She was hoping that he would in the next twenty-four hours.

Jordan swam out of the layer, thinking. He sat outside the layer, wondering if he really liked Ariel, and if she liked him back. He sat there for hours thinking about it. Getting up about five hours later, he decided he would sleep on it, he had until tomorrow at sunset. He made himself a bed out of the sand and laid there, looking up towards the surface. Jordan slowly drifted to sleep.

Jordan was in a living room with people he didn't recognize. There were two woman and two men. Two of them looked like an older couple in about their sixties. The other two were a couple in their mid thirties. Ariel sat next to him.

"Jordan, these are my parents Wendy and Peter, and my grandparents Hatter and Alice." Ariel smiled.

"Jordan it's very nice to meet you." Wendy shook hands with Jordan.

"This is very interesting, I thought you were going to bring home some one named Eric." Hatter chuckled.

Jordan woke up. 'It was a dream.' He thought to himself. Thinking about the dream, Jordan decided that Ariel was the one. Ariel was the one he was in love with. He could only hope that she felt the same way about him. He got up from his sand bed and went into the layer. He found Ariel in the same bed he slept in for the past three days, and Ursula in the room next to it, but Ursula wasn't asleep. Jordan wasn't quite sure what she was doing.

"Ursula." Jordan said, a little louder than necessary.

"Jordan, welcome back, have you found your love?" Ursula spun around.

"I have." Jordan crossed his arms.

"Ariel darling, time to wake up." Ursula called.

"Why, I don't what to?" Ariel called from the next door room.

"Jordan is back dear, time to see if you get let go." Ursula and Jordan made their way into Ariel's room. Ariel was standing when they walked in.

"Okay Jordan, who is your love?" Ursula leaned against the wall.

"Ariel is, I'm in love with Ariel." Jordan smiled at Ariel. A smile grew across Ariel's face.

"Yes," Ariel threw her arms around Jordan.

"Dang it, I didn't see that coming." Ursula sighed.

"Alright Ariel is yours, what do you want for your wish?" Ursula started into a different room.

"I want you to get Ariel and me to London as humans." Jordan and Ariel followed Ursula.

"Oh alright." With a wave of Ursula's hand, they were unconscious.

They both opened their eyes, they were still under water, but were looking at a different sky. The water was spinning like a whir pool. The water slowed. Ariel and Jordan were able to swim to the surface of the water. Reaching the surface they gasped for breath. They were in a pool, in a back yard. Ariel knew exactly where they were, but Jordan sat in the water clueless.

"Jennifer, go see what that noise is in the back yard." A voice called from the house.

"Okay mom." A different voice called back.

"Come on, we got to get out of the pool." Ariel whispered. She helped Jordan out of the water and they hid along the side of the pool. They heard the back door slid open, after a minute it shut again. Ariel poked her head over the side of the pool. No one was in sight.

"Okay, let's get to my house." Ariel started walking with Jordan to her house.

"My house is about five minutes away from here when walking, but this will give you time to work on it." Ariel smiled. "And thank you, for everything you've done." Ariel hugged Jordan, nearly knocking him over.

"It was nothing," we started walking again. "Walking feels very weird, and so does wearing pants."

"Well you'll get used to both of them, and no one wants to see you walking around with out pants." Ariel laughed as they approached Ariel's house. Slowly Ariel opened the front door to her house. Immediately all four house members were at the door giving her hugs. The introductions began once they were seated in the living room.

"Ariel, we've missed you so much." Wendy said, giving Ariel another hug.

"Mom I'm fine." Ariel brushed her off. Jordan sat on the couch with an awkward look on his face.

"Jordan, these are my parents Wendy and Peter, and my grandparents Alice and Hatter." Ariel introduced everyone.

"Jordan it's very nice to meet you." Wendy shook hands with Jordan.

"This is very interesting, I thought you were going to bring home some one named Eric." Hatter chuckled.

"I was kind of hoping she wouldn't bring anyone home at all." Peter whispered.

"Dad." Ariel complained.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Jordan smiled.

"Mom, obviously Jordan isn't from here, so can he stay here?"

"Of course." Ariel's mom's smile grew bigger.

Even though Ariel and Jordan were only fifteen, they ended up getting married ten years later. But unfortunately Alice died within the following month from sickness. They gained a member of the family then lost one.

Jordan definitely liked it up in London more than Atlantica. Every one that knew he was once a mermaid was glad he came back with Ariel.

Ariel and Jordan were perfect for each other. Just as Wendy and Peter were meant to be, and Alice and Hatter were a perfect match. It was truly a fairy tale life for this family.

_** Well, that was the last chapter for this story. I'm wondering if I should make another—Alice 4? But I don't know what story it should be.**_

_** -should I make another story or will that be dragging it out too long**_

_** - if I do make another story, what fairy tale**_

_** - keep in mind that the person has to be either a red head or black hair**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my story, please review**_


End file.
